


She's My Cherry Cas

by Cozzdog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, She's My Cherry Pie, Strip Tease, birthday fic, samgabe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozzdog/pseuds/Cozzdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday Fic request from Celeste, using a prompt from "She's My Cherry Pie" by Warrant and decided I'd upload it here for everyone as well. This is my first fanfic with porn in it, don't judge me too harshly. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Cherry Cas

Dean finds himself lying down on top of his bed in the bunker, daydreaming to himself. He doesn’t hear Cas walk into the bedroom with a small CD player that he found while going through the bunkers storage unit. He carefully props it on top of Dean’s dresser, and drops the CD onto the floor, startling Dean from his daydream.  
“Cas, what are you doing in here?” Dean asks, lifting himself up off the bed and looking towards Cas, confused.  
“I have a little treat for you Dean, don’t move. Just keep lying there.” Cas bends over to pick up the CD from the floor and Dean can’t help but to stare at the curves of his ass.  
“Cas, I don’t think I’ve mentioned this before, but damn your ass is so fuckable.” Dean slowly descends back into a lying down position with his face to the ceiling while Cas fumbles with the CD, finally managing to slot it into the player.  
“Dean, all you ever talk about is how fuckable my ass is.” Cas jests laughing a little. He finally finds the song he wants on the CD player and hits the play button. The sound of a bass and drums fill the room.

_She's my cherry pie_  
 _Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_

Dean rises from his lying down position, curious as to why Cas has put on this particular song only to see Cas stripping out of his red hoodie. Cas was wearing multiple layers, a trait he picked up after becoming human. He had a plain black shirt on underneath the hoodie, and Dean noted that he probably influenced that. Cas takes one look at Dean and begins to strip down further taking off his pants next, revealing a very white and fluffy g-string that barely contained the man’s package. It had the word “Angel” written along the top strap in golden sparkly letters. Dean slowly licks his lips while Cas begins to dance slowly, taking his time to edge towards Dean, who was now in an complete upright position and enjoying the show.  
“Cas, I don’t know what’s gotten into you but damn…” Dean rasps out, Cas simply puts a finger over his lip, silencing him.  
“Hopefully, you’ll have gotten into me by the end of the night.” Cas replies, before turning around teasing Dean some more by shaking his “fuckable” ass in the other mans face.

_Swingin' on the front porch_  
 _Swingin' on the lawn_  
 _Swingin' where we want_  
 _'Cause there ain't nobody home_

Cas finally removes his black t-shirt, revealing a white angelic singlet, something Dean has never seen before and he could only describe as “heavenly”. Cas doesn’t bother keeping it on for too long, and strips that off too, revealing the now-old enochian tattoo along with the newer anti-possession tattoo. Dean sighs out, reaching out to touch them but Cas turns his head and slaps his hands away.  
“No touching yet! I’ve still got quite a big show planned for you.” Cas winks at the now hard Dean, who was pawing at his crotch through the tight jeans.  
“Jesus Cas,” Dean says quietly “I don’t know if I’m gonna last if you keep teasing me like this.” Cas just laughs and finally turns to face Dean. He licks his lips and slowly drops down to his knees. He crawls ever-so-slowly towards Dean until he cannot bear it any longer. Dean jumps up off the bed, grabs Cas by the waist and throws him up onto his bed. Cas lets out a little whine in protest but Dean silences him with his hand, the music still playing in the background.

_I scream you scream_  
 _We all scream for her_  
 _Don't even try 'cause_  
 _You can't ignore her_

Dean finally manages to get those tight jeans off with a lot of struggling on his part, cause Cas was trying to break free of his grip.  
“Dean! You’re ruining the show by rushing ahea-” Dean silences him with a swift motion of his hand covering his mouth and ripping off Cas’ g-string and throwing it backwards onto the dresser with his other hand.  
“Cas, you got me far too worked up to be wanting to sit around while you strip tease,” Dean started “besides, you did say you wanted me to be inside you by the end of the night. I guess I’m just rushing things forward a little bit”  
Dean winks at him and Cas just melts. It was one of those, ‘I’m-doing-this-and-you-can’t-stop-me’ kind of winks, the kind of wink Cas loves. One he craves after. Cas lets out a little sigh as Dean finally pulls down his boxers and grabs the lube from underneath his bed, dolloping his fingers with copious amounts of it. He grabs Cas by the ankles and spreads the ex-angel wide, slowly sliding in a finger. Cas lets out a sudden gasp at the man entering him with the cold temperature of the lube.  
“De-ean,” he says, “your fingers are so-o co-o-ld”  
Dean pays no attention to the man quivering beneath him, he pushes in further and Cas twitches underneath him. Dean slowly slides his first finger out and replaces it with two, causing Cas’ hips to buck down towards Dean trying to get the fingers deeper inside him.  
“Oh Cas, I didn’t know you were so desperate for this,” Dean pushes inside a little bit more and Cas moans out in pleasure “oh, there’s that sweet spot I was looking for” Dean says with a sly grin on his face.  
Cas can’t help but melt at this feeling, the feeling of knowing the man he loves is knuckle deep inside him and loving every moment of it. But he wants more, he needs more. and Dean knows it.  
“De-e-eean,” he rasps out, and Dean knows what he wants. However, Dean isn’t going to give it to him right away. He knows full well that if he gets straight into it he’ll cum before Cas does and he doesn’t want that at all, he wants to ride out Cas’ orgasm the same way Cas does to him. He pulls out his two fingers and slowly heads over towards his dresser, opening the bottom drawer and shifting some of the clothes out of the way.  
Cas lets out an intense sigh, raising himself from his back and crying out, “Deeeeean, why’djya stooooop?” he asks in a near whisper unable to form a coherent sentence anymore.  
Dean finds what he was after and glances over his shoulder, an evil smirk on his face. Cas knows what’s coming next and he shudders. Dean walks over towards him, hiding the object he retrieved from the dresser behind his back and Cas can’t help but edge towards him. He wants this, no he needs this.  
Cas finally gets what Dean wants “I see what you’re doing.” and he lets out a little giggle.  
Dean chuckles and pulls out the dildo Cas had gotten him as a gift for his previous birthday. It was definitely bigger than the standard one, Cas measured it at around 8” and it was coloured a deep purple. Dean was a little bigger than it, so this was definitely some good prep for him. The music continued in the background.

_Put a smile on your face_  
 _Ten miles wide_  
 _Looks so good_  
 _Bring a tear to your eye_  
 _Sweet cherry pie_

Dean once again grabs the nearby bottle of lube and coated the toy in it, being generous with the amount. He shakes the bottle, noting that they were running low and would have to get more on the next run. Cas slowly slid towards the edge of the bed, trying to get as close to Dean as he could so he wouldn’t have to lean over the bed to get to him.  
Dean turns to him, and slowly places the tip of the dildo at the opening of Cas’ ass, and in a slow movement, edges it up into him. Cas moans with pleasure as it was slowly envelops within him, hitting his prostate with each slight movement. Dean smiles as the other man practically comes undone underneath him, moaning for more and trying to shift around so it would hit the sweet spot even more than it already was. Dean grabbed his waist with a tight grip to stop the movements and Cas just cried out.  
“Come on Dean! I need this now!” he shouted out to Dean  
“Cas, if you keep at it like this you’ll be done before I even get a chance to start!” Dean retorted, slowly edging the toy out of the man, and back in with a swift motion. Cas let out another guttural moan, and Dean knew he had just hit that spot again, smiling as he did it once again.  
“Deaaaan!” Cas moans out as Dean slipps the dildo out of his ass and prepares his own dick.  
“Be patient, Cas.” Dean explains, as he finishes lathering himself up. He lines his cock up with the entry of Cas’ ass and thrusts forward in one swift motion. Dean loses himself in the motions, and he loved that Cas was coming undone with each of his thrusts into him.  
Dean shifted his body to the left a little and thrust in on an angle, which made Cas let loose. He couldn’t contain the sounds any longer, crying out like a baby who just wants his lollypop back and Dean loved every second of it.  
He uses one of his hands and grabs the outside of Cas’ waist and traces over the enochian inscriptions. Cas appreciated the touch, and let Dean know by tracing his fingers up his arm as far as his body would let him stretch. Dean uses his other free hand to grab Cas’ hard length, and began to stroke up and down.  
Cas melted underneath him, making all kinds of sounds and faces as Dean stroked and thrusted in unison.  
Dean continues with the thrusts, trying to keep in time with the music. He was close, and he knew for a fact Cas wouldn’t last much longer.  
“Oh Cas,” Dean sighed out “Come on my angel, I need you to cum for me.”  
Dean starts to stroke Cas harder, until the other man let out a short cry of pleasure, painting his stomach and Dean’s hand with cum, panting like he’d just ran a marathon. He tightened around Dean and he couldn’t hold back now. He thrusted into him once, twice, three more times and then he heard the door open behind him. He couldn’t stop what was already in motion and he came into the other man, crying out with adrenaline as the pleasure shot through his body. Cas just gasped at the view of the door, Dean collapsing onto him in a heap.

_In walks her daddy_  
 _Standin' six foot four_  
 _He said you ain't gonna swing_  
 _With my daughter no more_

Sam and Gabriel were standing in the doorway, mouths agape at the sight of Dean inside Cas. Sam blushed intensely and Gabriel just laughed, mouthing “Good on ya Cassie!” before Dean managed to compose himself, coming down from his high to see his brother high-tail it out of the room. Gabriel was still standing in the doorway when Dean shouted at him.  
“Come on man! Haven’t you guys ever heard of knocking.” Dean reached over for a towel to hand to Cas so he could clean up and cover himself, as he fumbled around for the pants at the foot of his bed. Gabe averted his eyes while Dean threw on his pants, and he quickly walked towards the dresser to turn off the CD player, which was still blasting “She’s My Cherry Pie” at full volume, hoping they didn’t get any visuals from it.  
Gabe leans his head outside of the room and shouts to Sam  
“Well it looks like they’re almost done in here if you still wanted to finish what we started!”  
Dean looks at him with disgust and shakes his head.  
“No way are you doing the deed in my room! You can go take your sick fantasies elsewhere buddy!”  
Gabe laughs out “Aw come on Dean-o, this is the last room of the bunker we have left to fuck in, then we’ll have a bingo!”  
Dean shudders at the thought, and turns to Cas “Hey Cas, you up for round two?” hoping to scare away Gabe.  
Cas laughs and nods his head “So long as you let me act out the scene for you this time and don’t rush ahead! All good things take patience, which is definitely not a quality you possess Dean Winchester.”  
Dean turns back to Gabe, who he swears was finally blushing, not that he’d ever admit that, and shoo’s him out of the room and Gabe eventually heads out of the room.  
“I’m gonna have to buy a lock for this room so you guys can’t beat us for every room in the bunker!” he jests, Gabe shoots back a look of jealousy and heads off to Sam’s room to see if the younger brother was still up for it. 

Dean heads back over to the dresser and throws the fine g-string over to Cas, which hits him in the face. Dean laughs and Cas grabs it, jumps up and throws it back on. Dean returns to his position on the bed lying face up to the ceiling and Cas shuts the bedroom door, and presses play on the CD player.

_Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin..._  
 _She's my cherry pie_  
 _Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_  
 _Tastes so good makes a grown man cry_  
 _Sweet Cherry Pie._


End file.
